Minor Characters
'Minor Characters '''are characters mentioned in the Pikmin franchise, but are never seen exploring PNF-404. Some of these characters include Auntie Bea and Louie's Grandmother. As such, most minor characters are never revealed to have a specific name. Olimar's Family Olimar's family consists of his wife, his son, his daughter, and his pet, Bulbie. Since Olimar works for Hocotate Freight, it seems he gets little time to spend with his family. In Pikmin 3, he adresses this by stating that he will take his whole family on a vacation when he gets home. It is also seen that Olimar's family has no knowledge of money, becuase they spend Olimar's bonuses on things like trips to the hot springs, and his son states that he should send in a Bonus check for a offer in a SPAM email. Olimar's Wife On Planet Hocotate, Olimar is married and has 2 kids. Olimar's wife is a woman who cares much about her kids. When Olimar's special bonuses arrives at his house, she often uses the money to buy her kids what they have been wanting. However, it seems that money can make the best of her. Whenever the bonuses come in, she seems to get stricter on her kids, and might be lacking in common sense, as Olimar's son states that she wants to send Bulbie to the circus. It is stated that she goes to beaches and theaters all day until the kids come home. After she wastes money buying lottery tickets, she realizes the mistake she made, and loosens back up into her former self. After time has passed, she pleads for Olimar to come home (very lovingly), telling that there is PikPik carrot soup waiting. According to Olimar's Entries in Pikmin 3, he seems to trust her more than Louie. ---- Olimar's Son Olimar's Son is a standard kid. He seems to be fascinated by his father's adventures, and seems to envy him. He enjoys games more than studying, in contrast to Olimar's daughter. Judging by some of his mail, he must be in his teenager years. He always yearns for his father to come home. He doesn't like it when his mother becomes strict because of the bonuses, and tells his father to come home to fix the mess. He seems to be easily won over, as he asks if he should send in Olimar's bonus check for a SPAM email. ---- Olimar's Daughter Olimar's Daughter is seen only wearing a pink suit with a hood of sorts, and has little personality. In her e-mails she sends in Pikmin 2, she discusses briefly how she is being pressured to become a proper lady, and asks Olimar what she should do. She also speaks about how Olimar's Wife has changed during the absence of her husband. She attends some school on Hocotate, based on the fact that her mother gets strict about her writing and studying. ---- Bulbie Bulbie is Olimar's pet. He is most likely the Hocotatian form of a dog. He is briefly mentioned in ''Pikmin, ''and is described to physically resemble a Bulborb in ''Pikmin 2. ''According to Olimar's Son, he gets thin after Olimar's Wife forgets to feed him, and he later eats many Pikpik Carrots. It is also mentioned that Olimar's Wife threatens to send Bulbie away to the circus. Louie's Family Three members of Louie's family are alluded to in ''Pikmin 2: ''his father, his aunt, and his grandmother. Only his gandmother speaks at all through mail, and none of them have nearly as much development as the members of Olimar's family. All of them, however, seem to be quite fond of bugs. Louie's Grandmother Louie's grandmother shows a lot of love for Louie, as well as a lot of concern as he is missing for part of ''Pikmin 2. ''In her mail, she describes fond memories of Louie as a boy and how bugs loved him. She also talks about how Louie loved to eat bugs and Pikpik carrots, and she apparently sends preserved bug food with her mail, though it is never actually seen. After all the treasures in the game have been collected, Louie's grandmother sends one final message, in which she shows her pride in how Louie has become an "extraordinary man". Though it is never mentioned in-game that Louie's grandmother is his grandma, in the game's files the icon for her mails show the file name of ''luibaba, "baba" meaning grandmother, and "lui" possibly referring to Louie. Louie's Father Louie's father has no personality and is mentioned only briefly in an e-mail from Louie's grandmother: "Louie, I heard that you completed your task! Congratulations! My little Louie has become an extraordinary man! How about visiting your dad? I've got bug juice!" From this, it can at least be assumed that Louie's father is the son of his grandmother. Louie's Aunt Louie's Aunt is only briefly mentioned by The President, who refers to her as Louie's "aunty". She is mentioned to have sent some cookies to The President, but no other notes are made of her. "Louie, your auntie sent me some cookies. Now, I only meant to taste on, but... then I ate them all. Sorry. To make up for it, I shall officially make you a Cookie Specialist."